Right Beside You
by themarchgirl
Summary: He's always right beside her, ready to catch her when she falls. Creddie. For the Croctober fic challenge.


She's out with her boyfriend tonight.

Freddie sighs as he tries to settle comfortably into the living room armchair, tapping his foot. Carly left three hours ago and should be back in half an hour.

She'd looked beautiful. She had been wearing a black skirt, a white long-sleeved t-shirt and black ballet pumps; so simple, yet so effective. Her hair had been down, and she hadn't been wearing much makeup. Not that she needs to.

This guy doesn't appreciate her. Freddie's seen her out on a date with him before, and his eyes were full of lust and greediness, and there wasn't any love there. Freddie knows exactly what he wants from Carly and tries not to let anger cloud his vision.

She's supposed to be in a safe, loving relationship with someone (him) who cares about her.

He attempts to block out the image of Carly kissing this guy, her mouth moving with his, but the picture flashes repeatedly in his mind and he has to press a cushion to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

Five minutes later there is a frantic pounding on the door, and Freddie rushes into the hallway, pulls open the door and – stops.

She's crying.

Carly slumps against him, sobbing into his navy sweater as his arms automatically wrap around her.

_I'll kill him I'll kill him I'll kill him _he chants in his head, moving his hands in circles on her back. _What the heck did he do? I'll rip his head off._

Carly is still crying and Freddie leaves his internal seething so that he can lift her gently and carry her into the living room. He resumes his seat in the armchair, keeping her in his lap. The clock ticks for a few seconds, and then Freddie realises her shirt is ripped and there's blood on her legs and _oh my God_ he's going to murder this guy.

'Carly,' he murmurs. 'What – what happened?'

He feels her shake her head against his chest and sighs.

'Carly,' he says louder. 'Carly, there's blood on your – on your legs.'

Her fingers contract around a clump of his sweater and both of them are stock still.

'What did he do?'

'He wanted to....to....you know.' Carly mutters.

Seriously, this guy isn't going to be able to be identified when they find his body.

'Did he force you?' Freddie asks, stroking her hair. It moves. He hisses angrily.

'It...Freddie, it hurt.'

'I know. I know. I'm so sorry.'

'Freddie? Can you wait until morning to kill him? I know you want to.' Carly's voice is muffled but he senses a mild amusement. She's making jokes? Holy crap, she's just been raped, for God's sake.

'Freddie, can I stay here tonight? Spencer's gone to a weird Galaxy Wars convention.'

Freddie smiles into her hair. 'Of course. My mom's out, too.'

She stiffens, then, and her fingers let go of his sweater. 'What?'

'Well, normally, my mom wouldn't let you because she's my mom, and she's out, so...'

'So we're alone?' Carly's voice has risen an octave.

'Um, yeah, I guess. I mean, you can call Sam if you want-'

'Get the hell off me!' She shrieks suddenly, pulling herself away from him and tumbling onto the floor.

'Carly? What's the matter?'

'You – you – want – we're alone and I'm – I can't believe you!' Carly points at him angrily and then it clicks.

_No. No. NO. Oh, God, Carly, sweetheart, no._

'Carly, you don't think I'd actually do that to you, do you?' Freddie tries to speak calmly, gently, so as not to frighten her. Man, he went to one of his mom's nursing classes and they were talking about how to help traumatized people, and he forgot everything! Freddie mentally kicks himself.

'I'll sleep on the couch, Carly. I'll be here, right here, and I won't do anything. I wouldn't ever. Don't you know that?' Freddie watches with relief as the fear in her eyes dies away.

The pain returns when her eyes fill with tears again and he catches her just as the sobs resume.

.

He can't sleep.

He can hear her tossing and turning in his bed and prays she isn't having nightmares.

_Just one check._

_No._

_She might be having a nightmare._

_You don't want her to freak out again, do you?_

_No, but she shouldn't have to relive it._

_You can't hear anything. She's just having trouble sleeping._

_If I hear a single thing I'll go._

'No...no....I don't want to....Jason...get off me.....ow.....no...no that hurts!'

He's in his doorway in about two seconds.

Carly is writhing in his bed, her face scrunched up, tears streaming down her cheeks and whimpering.

He kneels at her bedside, and touches her hand with his fingertips. She jerks awake, sitting straight up in bed, her eyes wide. He stands up.

'Carly?'

'Was it....was it a dream?'

Freddie carefully sits down on the edge of her bed. 'Yeah. Yeah, you were having a nightmare.'

Her shoulders slump. 'He...hurt me.'

He tentatively touches her arm. 'I wish I could make it go away.'

Carly bites her lip and tucks a lock of knotted hair behind her ear. 'Would you stay?'

'Of course. You need a hug?'' She nods and shifts so she's resting in his open arms. They close around her.

He wants to keep her here – safe, protected, where nobody can hurt her. Her head is on his shoulder and he has déjà-vu of when she danced with him and she smiled at him and he could see her soul in her eyes. And it was beautiful.

'Carly, do you want to sleep?'

'Mm-hm.'

'Carly, should we – would it be OK if –'

Carly pushes him down onto the bed and then curls up next to him. He rests one hand behind his head – she puts her head there – and the other on his stomach where it meets hers. Their fingers entwine and they both exhale.

'Freddie?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks. For staying. And letting me use your shower and stuff and wearing your sweater. And your pants.'

'It's no problem. You know I'll do anything for you.' Freddie moves his hand round to her waist and draws a circle on her hip with his finger. 'Anything.'

There is no reply, because she's fallen asleep.

'I'll look after you,' he whispers anyway. 'I'll never let him get near you, we'll get him arrested, Carly, he won't hurt you ever again. No one will.'

Carly exhales deeply into his neck. Her breath is warm but it gives him goose bumps.

'I love you, Carly. I always have.'

'Freddie...' Carly murmurs his name in her sleep and a small smile forms on her face.

She's going to be OK.


End file.
